


No Labels

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee script from 5x01 has Kurt saying, "I thought we were swearing off labels." Obviously, they were fucking in 4.21 and 4.22, so here's when this apparent (short-lived) friends with benefits relationships starts. </p><p>TL;DR: Kurt fucks Blaine. As friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Labels

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, honestly, after I saw the script. This was the first thing I thought of. Unbeta'd and written in under an hour, but I quite like it. Here's the [link to the script](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/77649915253). View on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/77660381790/klaine-ficlet-no-labels).

“I thought you said you didn’t want to hook up this time?” Blaine asks Kurt as he pulls Blaine’s bowtie out of his collar.

“That was before I saw you in those pants,” Kurt laughs as he leans down to kiss Blaine, hard, before pulling away and stripping his shirt off and gesturing for Blaine to do the same. “What’s wrong with a little fun, after all? We don’t need to put a label on it.”

He pushes Blaine back onto the bed after his jeans are a puddle on the floor, and as he undoes Blaine’s pants he gets close to his ear and murmurs, “And you do want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Blaine’s only response is a choked-off moan as Kurt rubs over his growing erection. “Sure sounds like it to me,” Kurt says teasingly, before tapping Blaine’s hips so he raises them, and pulls off Blaine’s pants.

“Oh my god, please fuck me, Kurt,” Blaine arches against Kurt, grabbing his ass and pressing them together, as the friction makes his head tip back into the sheets. The sight of Blaine’s Adam’s apple bobbing and his eyelashes fluttering in pleasure is enough to spur Kurt on, and he reaches to Blaine’s nightstand for where he knows Blaine keeps his lube and condoms.

He lays them down on the bed and gestures for Blaine to turn over, and he does. He lifts his ass so that Kurt can pull off his briefs, and the the slope of Blaine’s back makes Kurt groan as he tugs them down Blaine’s thick thighs and throws somewhere off the bed.

He brings his hands to Blaine’s ass, and Blaine must have turned around to watch because he giggles a little and shakes his ass, so Kurt playfully swats at it, watching it jiggle.

“I’ve missed this,” Kurt admits, squeezing tightly so Blaine knows what he means.

“Well, I’ve missed you too. My fingers and toys just aren’t enough anymore,” Blaine pouts. “God, you held onto me so tight at the wedding that you left bruises, Kurt, and it was so _hot_.”

“Mm, have you been thinking about me touching you since then? Have you been pretending that it was my fingers inside you, spreading you wide for my cock?” Kurt asks as he spreads lube over Blaine’s hole with his fingers and then pushes in with two, slowly. Blaine’s hips roll with him, a deep groan rumbling from Blaine’s chest as Kurt fills him.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either,” Kurt keeps talking as he opens Blaine with his fingers. “Every time we’ve talked since then I’ve thought about everything you said that night, everything you’d admitted you’d been thinking, how you begged for my cock.”

He pushes another finger into Blaine, and Blaine pushes back on it eagerly.

“Do you want me to beg for it again?” Blaine pants.

“It would be nice,” Kurt says.

“I can’t stop thinking about your cock. Every time I see you it drives me crazy, I wanted to pull you out of glee club and into a closet so I could drop to my knees and take it in my mouth. God, I wanna suck you. I love the way you take control sometimes and hold my head in place while you fuck my throat and make me take it, until my everything is sore and Santana knows what we’ve done because my mouth is so red from the friction. I love sucking you and making you wait, how much it drives you crazy. I love making you come, especially when it’s down my throat or when you’re feeling particularly controlling and you come on me. I know you like coming on my ass, but I always feel so _yours_ when you come on my face, Kurt, fuck,” Blaine says, looking back at Kurt. His pupils are blown wide and his irises are a thin dark golden ring around them. He’s fucking himself on Kurt’s fingers, obviously desperate.

It’s almost too much for Kurt, he holds onto Blaine’s ass with one hand and ruts his leaking cock against Blaine’s thigh. He’s so turned on, he just wants to fuck Blaine, but Blaine sounds so good talking to him and telling him how much he wants him.

“Mhm, and what about my cock in your ass?” Kurt manages to ask as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them carelessly onto the sheets.

“God - the first time you fucked me I knew there was nothing I liked more. The feeling of you inside me is so fucking good, I love the friction and the feeling of being taken. I love the feeling when you first push in, and you’re trying so hard not to just push me down and fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days, even though I’d let you - fuck!”

Kurt _does_ push in then, one hand spreading Blaine’s ass open and the other on his lower back, holding Blaine in place.

Blaine shudders and pushes back eagerly, until Kurt’s hips are pressed against him and he can’t do anything but whine at how good it is, as Kurt pulls out and pushes back in, harder.

“Keep talking,” Kurt says breathlessly. “Tell me how you feel when I fuck you. My little cockslut.”

Blaine’s hands clench in the sheets as he tries to become composed enough to articulate himself.

“I love everything, Kurt, I love how thick your cock is, how wide it stretches me, how good you always make me feel. How - how you hold me in place so I have no choice but to take what you’re giving me, except when I ride you, when you just let me take what I want, what I need. And I want it all, Kurt, I want you to fuck me until I can’t hold myself up anymore and I’m just a little ragdoll for you to fuck. I love how much bigger you are than me, your hands on me, on my cock -”

Blaine gasps as Kurt reaches around him and wraps a hand around his cock. He’s fucking Blaine hard, now, pounding into Blaine, whose knees are spread as he’s fucked into the mattress. His arms are shaking from holding himself up on them for so long, and both Kurt and Blaine are covered in a sheen of sweat.

“I love when you get close and you can’t control yourself anymore, and you just take what you need - god Kurt, fuck me,  _fuck me, fuck me please_ ,” Blaine is just whining now, lost to anything other than the feeling of Kurt inside him.

“Are you close, Blaine?” Kurt asks, his breath hot against Blaine’s ear. His breathing is harsh and jagged, and he’s grunting with his staccato thrusts into Blaine.

“Yes, yes, Kurt, I’m gonna come - please,” Blaine begs, and Kurt just keeps up his pace. They’re low to the bed, his palms on the mattress as Blaine pulls at his cock.

“Come for me, Blaine, and then I’ll pull out and come all over your ass so that you’re marked, so that you’re _mine_.”

Blaine comes with a high keen, shaking and tightening around Kurt’s cock inside him as he shoots over his hand and the bed beneath him. He collapses onto the bed, breathing hard.

Kurt pulls out and strips the condom off before jerking his cock quickly for just a couple seconds and then he’s coming too, all over Blaine’s wrecked ass, shuddering. When he’s finished, he wipes the last of it against Blaine’s abused hole and then falls to Blaine’s side, utterly spent.

“I think the no labels thing is gonna be fine,” Blaine says.

It’s unintentionally funny, but Kurt starts giggling, and he doesn’t stop until he notices that Blaine has already fallen asleep.

He takes a tissue from Blaine’s nightstand and wipes the worst of the come off of Blaine, but everything else can be done after a nice little nap.

They have time, after all.

 


End file.
